


A Small Favour

by Angel_Of_Darkness1



Category: KianandJc, Our2ndLife
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Our2ndLife - Freeform, Party, Partying, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Virginity, YouTube, jian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness1/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness1
Summary: Kian and Meredith break up but Meredith won't leave Kian alone, so Kian asks Jc to pretend to be his boyfriend at a party to make her get that he doesn't like her.Things... Escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys SO I realised recently that there are hardly any Jian fan fictions so I took it upon myself to write this one ^_^

Kian was slightly embarrassed. He didn't know how Jc was going to react when he asked him this, but he figured Jc was his best friend and it was worth a shot.

He knocked three times at Jc's bedroom door before walking in to find him sat on his bed scrolling through his laptop.

"Hey" Jc greeted without taking his eyes away from the laptop screen.

"Hey, so I, well I need to ask you something" Kian replied, getting straight to the point.

Jc finally looked up with a curious look on his face. "Oh, okay? Should I be worried?" he asked as he closed his laptop and patted next to him gesturing for Kian to sit, so he did.

"No, but it's kind of an odd favour. It'd mean a lot to me though.." Kian said as he made himself comfortable on Jc's mattress.

"Okay... Well what is it?" he replied having not the slightest idea of what Kian was about to ask him.

He knew that Jc was staring directly at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look back as he said this.

He cleared his throat as he prepared himself for what he was going to say, and then he just let it all out.

"Okay so I was wondering If you would pretend to be my boyfriend at this party tomorrow so that Meredith will leave me alone" Kian said so fast that Jc almost didn't hear him.

"Wait... What?" Jc replied after a few moments sounding more confused than ever. Kian just sighed.

"Look, I just want you to pretend you're my boyfriend whenever Meredith is in sight and then you can do whatever.. Please?" Kian pleaded finally looking up from his hands and at Jc's surprised face.

"You want me to... Pretend to be your  _boyfriend?"_ he questioned Kian as he tried to comprehend things.

"Yes.. But only when Meredith is around, I promise."

Jc just stared at him with raised eyebrows, almost wanting to laugh a little, this had to be a prank right?

"I know it sounds weird, but she won't leave me alone and I don't want to be with her anymore, maybe if she finds out i'm gay- well, if she  _thinks_ I'm gay, then she will get that I don't want to be with her" Kian said with hopeful eyes.

Jc looked away from Kian for a moment as if he was thinking over the whole conversation they just had.

"Just when Meredith is about?" He asked realising that kian was being completely serious- causing Kian to smile.

"Yes, I promise, just when she's around, and then you can do whatever the fuck you want" Kian answered with a wide grin. He honestly thought Jc would say no straight away.

Jc rolled his eyes, "Fineee, I'll do it. You're lucky you're my best friend you know" Jc said causing Kian to jump up and give his friend the hugest hug.

"YAY thaaanksss Jc, I really seriously appreciate it" Kian thanked Jc in a silly voice with a huge smile spread across his face. He was excited that Jc said yes, Kian knew it wasn't like a real date or anything, but he couldn't help but to get excited when Jc agreed to do stuff with him.

There was something about Jc that intrigued him so much, and he couldn't quite understand why he felt like this.

**)()()()))((()))((()()()(**

"Come on Kian I thought we were going to leave 15 minutes ago!" Jc yelled as he barged into Kian's room only to find him looking at himself in the mirror. **  
**

"Wow, vain much? Now come on let's go all ready" Jc said half jokingly and half serious as he grabbed Kian's arm and dragged him outside.

"Well someone's excited to be my boyfriend" Kian mumbled smugly to himself only to earn a flick to the ear from Jc.

"Ouch! motherfucker" He grumbled as he was shoved inside Jc's car.

"It's so unfair that I have to drive" Jc stated with a fake pout plastered on his face making kian roll his eyes with a giggle.

"you lost Rock Paper Scissors bitch, deal with it" kian replied only to earn a playful shove from Jc.

The journey to the party wasn't too long even though they didn't really know where they were going, they were just texted an address from their friend Dom saying there was going to be a 'mad party' there that 'everyone' was going to.

When they did get there the house seemed to be full of people, it looked slightly too claustrophobic for Kian's liking but he figured it'd be a fun party so he ignored it.

"So then.. Boyfriend. What exactly do you want me to do?" Jc asked and Kian laughed softly.

"I don't know... Obviously you don't have to _kiss_ me or anything, just, make it seem convincing okay?" Kian stated, he spotted Jc smirking out of the corner of his eye, which he definitely wasn't expecting, but he just ignored Jc and his weird ways and they finally entered the party.

There was extremely loud music blasting throughout the whole house and it seemed that it was coming from the living room as that's where most of the people were dancing.

They saw Dom standing in the corner talking to a few people and they instantly walked over towards him as he's the one who actually invited them.

Dom was in on their little 'plan' or at least that's what Kian had said to Jc, so they didn't have to explain anything to him before Meredith showed up, thankfully.

"HEY! guys you finally came after a million years, Do you want me to get you some drinks from the kitchen?" Dom shouted over the loud music as we approached him.

"Shut  _up_  asshole,and yeah that'd be cool, thanks" Jc replied.

Dom gave them both a big pat on their backs before disappearing into the crowd on a mission to find them some drinks.

They found a few more people they knew and decided to talk with them for a bit, and after a while they came to the conclusion that Dom had clearly gotten distracted on his mission and Jc offered to go get some drinks.

"Thank's, Dom probably got swallowed by this huge fucking crowd or some shit" Kian replied and Jc laughed before disappearing into the crowd himself.

It was of course, the exact moment Jc left that Meredith showed up and spotted Kian.

"Kian! I didn't know you were coming here, finally decided to take me back huh?" She shouted slightly too loud as she walked right up to him, swaying to the music with her hands in the air.

He cringed at her, it was clear that she was already heavily intoxicated and that just made her even more loud and obnoxious than she already was.

She placed a hand on Kian's shoulder and let it slide down his arm making him freeze to his spot.

Meredith was definitely an extrovert, and she was very good at expressing her feelings confidently. She was also good at making Kian feel extremely uncomfortable, and she was definitely making Kian feel nervous right now.

Kian swallowed loudly, "Um, actually I-I'm in a relationship now.." he stuttered out not really knowing how she'd react.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed hysterically in front of Kian as if what he was saying sounded completely stupid.

" _You..._ Are in a another relationship? Haven't you only ever had like, two girlfriends? I mean you're probably still a virgin. Considering you would never let  _me_ fuck you" She said in a bitchy tone as she messed with the hem of his shirt.

Kian's face went bright red when she said this. He'd deny her accusations, but he'd only be lying...

When Kian had gone out with Andrea she had always tried to get intimate with him, but he always backed away, and it was the same with Meredith.

He didn't know why, but he had never really wanted to get intimate with them, kissing always made him feel uncomfortable too... He always told himself he was just an awkward person, but he always felt like there was something more to it, he just didn't know what.

Meredith's mouth dropped and she stared at Kian with this patronising look spread across her face.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you're  _actually_ a virgin?" She said only making Kian blush harder.

"Well I mean, we can change that if you want..." She whispered slowly and seductively as she started sliding her hand under Kian's shirt.

"What! N-no, I told you I'm in a relationship" Kian stuttered out quickly. Meredith just rolled her eyes, and Kian was really starting to panic now.

"Oh reallyyy. With who then?" She asked disbelievingly, not taking her hand away from Kian.

He was beginning to lose all hope, when all of a sudden he felt a warm body press up against his back and two arms wrap around his waist.

Meredith's whole face dropped and was replaced with a confused and surprised look that he had never seen on her before. Her eyes widened slightly as she removed her hand from Kian's body and then he felt hot breath brush against his neck as the person behind him brought their body even closer to him.

"Hey baby, I missed you. What are you doing talking to her? Let's go get some drinks" A familiar voice whispered next to his ear causing his whole body to shudder at the sound. It was Jc.

" _He's_ the one you're in a relationship with... Jc's the one? JC? A guy..?" Meredith asked sceptically and Kian started to panic again, but then he felt Jc's hands start drawing circles over his stomach calming him down instantly- he felt like he didn't have to worry about anything..

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend. Is that a problem?" Jc asked in a defensive tone. He genuinely sounded quite annoyed.

Meredith scoffed, "It's not a problem. I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, someone like  _you_ went for someone like  _Kian?_  You know he's still a virgin right?" she replied before smirking at Kian as if she'd achieved something.

And honestly, she had achieved something. She had managed to make Kian feel even shittier than before.

Kian knew that Jc was so much better than him, she didn't have to say it out loud. Also now Jc knew he was a virgin, which probably makes him look like a fucking idiot, he thought.

"What do you mean  _'someone like him'_ of course I'd go for someone like him? I love him more than anything." Jc immediately retorted, whispering the last part into Kian's ear causing him to smile slightly.

He knew it wasn't real, but he didn't care. Jc was making him feel good, and even if it was only an act he couldn't help but to smile. Also Jc seemed to ignore the bit about being a virgin, which Kian was so grateful for.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is you could do so much better than Kian" She said before walking away and leaving them alone. Something told Kian that wasn't going to be the last of her that he was going to see tonight, so he was glad Jc was here with him.

As soon as she was out of sight Jc slid his arms off of Kian slowly and he spun Kian around.

"She's a fucking bitch, why did you even go out with her?" Jc asked, and he seemed mad about something. Kian just shrugged not really knowing how to respond.

"What she said wasn't true anyway, you could get so much better than me, she has no idea what she's talking about" He added nonchalantly shocking Kian. Because honestly, he didn't think that about himself at all.

Kian was just about to say something but he was cut off by Jc. "I got something to drink anyway" he said before grabbing a bottle of vodka off of the radiator where he'd clearly set it earlier and held it up to his face with a smile.

"Jc! Who's is that's?" Kian asked laughing when Jc just shrugged and mumbled "Dunno."

They had found Dom again and after about 15 minutes they were all pretty much fucked from the vodka. At some point within that 15 minutes, Jc had placed his arm around Kian's waist and did that thing where he drew circles on his skin with his fingers.

Kian had looked up and caught Meredith staring at them, and he was kind of let down for some reason when he realised that's why Jc did it.

By the look on Meredith's face, Kian had a feeling she wasn't really that convinced about their relationship. And apparently Jc noticed that too..

"I don't think she's buying it" He whispered into Kian's ear and Kian nodded with a sigh. He didn't really know what else they could do to make it seem more real.

"Maybe we should dance?" Jc suggested, and Kian really had to think about that, because dancing was definitely not one of his specialities. But if he really wanted to convince Meredith, then that would probably be a good place to start.

Kian sighed for a second time but nodded. Jc stood up and placed a hand out with a huge grin on his face, it was obviously contagious or something, because the sight of his smile made Kian's own appear.

Kian took his hand and before he knew it he was being dragged over to where most people were dancing to the thudding sound of the music.

Jc placed his hands on Kian's waist and prompted for Kian to place his on Jc's shoulders. It should be weird, considering they were best friends. But Jc's smile was so distracting that Kian didn't even notice they had began dancing.

It was obviously nothing special, they were just doing what every other couple in the room was doing, but if Kian was being honest, he was having a lot of fun.

Jc kept spinning Kian around or doing some random move that made him laugh and Kian never knew dancing could be so much fun. Although the thought did cross his mind that maybe it was just fun because it was with Jc.

Half way through Kian's laughing fit the song changed, and something slower came on. At first Kian felt awkward, he didn't really know if Jc would be comfortable dancing to this kind of music.

But then Jc pulled Kian right up against his chest and he began mouthing what looked like 'she's watching.'

Kian tilted his head to where Jc's eyes were pointing to as subtly as he possible could, and that's when he saw Meredith standing in the corner of the room, drink in hand, as she stared at the two boys with her arms folded.

She was obviously looking because she still didn't believe they were a couple, and that made Kian feel uneasy. All he wanted was for her to leave him alone.

"Hey" Jc mumbled nudging his arm.

Kian looked at him and he seemed worried.

"What?" Kian replied.

"You look sad?"

It was then that Kian realised he was frowning, he couldn't help it though, he was actually having a good time, and then Meredith had to ruin it all by staring daggers at him from the corner of the room.

"We don't have to dance anymore if you don't want" Jc said with a small smile.

"No! it's just, she still doesn't believe we're together, and I just want her to leave all ready." 

Jc looked away when Kian said this as if he was thinking deeply about something.

After a small moment he looked back at Kian and smiled again. "I guess we're just going to have to make her believe us then aren't we?" He said with a smirk, and then Jc was wrapping his arms around Kian's waist again and dancing to the new music before he could reply.

Kian tried to ignore Meredith even though he could practically feel her eyes on him, and then the music started speeding up slightly.

It wasn't hard to notice that every other couple around them had began grinding against each other almost as if no one else was in the room.

Kian was starting to think that maybe dancing wasn't the best idea to make them look like a couple, but then Jc whispered "Just go with it, okay?" Into his ear before he spun Kian around so his back as against Jc's front and they started dancing like that.

Kian felt his whole face flush a darker red than it had ever gone before as he felt Jc grinding up against him from behind. And then Jc's hands started riding up under his shirt and up his stomach, making his face go _even_ darker if that was even possible.

He had never thought Jc would go this far to help him convince Meredith, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

He spared a quick glance over to the left to find that Meredith was still standing there, but her face was full of shock and surprise, Kian couldn't even think about her right now though, because he could feel Jc's breath against his neck, and then suddenly he could feel his _mouth_ against his neck.

His breath hitched as Jc began sucking and he couldn't help but to lean back into his touch.

There was so much going on that he didn't know what to pay attention to. Jc's mouth, Jc's hands, Jc's body grinding up against him. Everything was so overwhelming, but not in a bad way, In a _great_ way.

Kian was so lost in Jc that he accidentally let out an uncontrollable moan when Jc bit down on his skin. His eyes widened and Jc froze.

That was it, he had fucked up big time. Or at least that's what Kian had thought. Because before he could think about it Jc was spinning him around to face him one more time and he had the same lustful look on his face that Kian did.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Jc decided to make a move and he grabbed Kian's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was slow, and kind of lopsided because of the alcohol, but good at the same time.

When they pulled apart Kian was once again, blushing like mad. He had kissed girls before, but kissing Jc felt different.. And he wanted to do it again.

This time Kian made the move and he leaned down to kiss Jc again. It was faster and sloppier this time but it didn't matter, it still felt as amazing as the first one.

Jc bit down slightly on Kian's lip causing him to moan into Jc's mouth. He used this as an opportunity to slide his tongue in and all thoughts of anyone around them like Meredith disappeared.

Jc's hands wondered down to Kian's ass and he squeezed it as he began grinding into him again.

They stayed like this for a while, just exploring each others bodies, but then Jc pulled away and looked deeply into Kian's eyes.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Jc asked not for a second taking his hands away from Kian.

Kian didn't even bother answering, he just gave Jc a look of desire that told him exactly what he was thinking, Jc grinned at this.

They both stumbled up the stairs hand in hand and luckily, the first room they tried was empty, so Jc pulled Kian inside and locked the door behind him before grabbing two fist fulls of Kian's shirt and pushing him down onto the bed.

They kicked their shoes off carelessly as they carried on exploring each other's mouths. Jc crawled on top of Kian and Kian opened his legs so that Jc could rest between them. Their mouths stayed attached as Jc reached down to Kian's pants and began undoing them.

They unbuttoned and unzipped easily, so he yanked Kian's shirt off over his head, their mouths only parting for the mere second that they had to, and then he pulled his jeans off.

He finally pulled away from Kian's mouth and took a moment to take in the beautiful boy's body, before finally taking his own shirt and jeans off.

He let a small smile take over his face as he stared down at Kian causing the other boy to blush.

"What?" Kian asked nervously not knowing that his face had gone red for the thousandth time tonight.

"Nothing, just you're so pretty" Jc replied quietly as he looked up from Kian's chest and into his eyes.

Kian giggled, but Jc could still tell he was nervous.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, he didn't want to pressure Kian into doing anything he didn't want to.

"y-yeah, just I-"

"This is your first time?" Jc cut him off as he remembered what Meredith had said.

Kian bit his lip and looked away. He was extremely nervous, but he wanted this more than anything, he wanted _Jc_  more than anything.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it" Jc reassured Kian in a calming voice as he gently turned Kian's face towards his.

"I am though" He replied pulling his face away form Jc's hand and looking off to the side again.

"Don't be" was all Jc said before leaning down and kissing Kian softly. He wanted to make sure Kian felt like he could trust him, because Jc would never hurt Kian, and he would never make him feel unwanted.

Jc slowly pushed his hips down so his lightly clothed crotch met with Kian's as they kissed. He guessed that the little moan Kian let out was because of pleasure, so he carried on pushing down slowly.

They were both already pretty hard, so it didn't take long before they were a panting mess. Jc decided they were ready to start, but just to make sure Kian was okay he gave him a questioning look as he slipped his fingers under the elastic of his boxers.

Kian took a deep breath, but nodded up at him with a nervous smile.

Jc figured he was probably quite embarrassed still because this was his first time with  _anyone,_ so as he started pulling his boxers down slowly he distracted him with a kiss. The last thing Jc wanted was for Kian to feel like he had to be embarrassed about his body in front of him.

Although Jc had never been intimate with guys before, he knew he had to be confident, because if he wasn't, Kian would be even more nervous. So he decided to just do what he felt was right, and so far it had been working fine.

As soon as he managed to slip Kian's boxers off he threw them to the side and did the same with his own.

Now that they were both completely naked he could feel Kian's legs closing in on him as if he was trying to hide himself.

"We can go under the covers if you want, and I'll turn the lights off..." Jc whispered as he ran his hand down the outside of Kian's thigh making him shiver.

"O-okay" Was all Kian could manage to say as he felt Jc's hand nearing to his ass.

Jc gave Kian a warming smile as he stood up from the bed and wondered over to the light switch giving Kian time to get himself under the duvet.

The lights went out just as Kian got comfy and before he knew it Jc was climbing under the duvet as well. Kian would admit, he kind of wished he could see Jc's face still, but he was also glad Jc was willing to go slow just for him.

Jc started rummaging in the drawers beside the bed for a moment before letting out a small 'aha' as he popped the lid off of something.

"What is it?" Kian asked trying his best not to sound anxious.

"Don't worry, it's just lube" Jc answered. "You can trust me Ki, you know I wouldn't do anything to you that you don't want" he reassured Kian as he leaned in to kiss him again.

He smiled at the nickname Jc had given him, "I do trust you" he whispered back just before their lips met.

One of Jc's hands came down in between the two of them and slid down the inner part of Kian's thigh before slowly cupping Kian's ass. For a second he pulled away from the kiss and removed his hand, but when he came back in his other hand also travelled down his thigh, and this time he pressed one finger at Kian's entrance.

Kian gasped as Jc pushed it in slowly, it didn't really hurt, thankfully, but after a few seconds Kian felt another finger hover over his entrance. "It might sting a little okay? You can tell me to stop at any point and I will though" Jc said, and before pushing the second finger in he kissed Kian slowly and passionately.

Kian's breath hitched slightly when Jc pushed the second one in, he did it slowly though and it wasn't too bad, and after a few seconds he adjusted to it. Jc didn't stop kissing Kian as he began slowly pushing the third finger in, which Kian was really relieved about, because this one hurt a little more than the last two.

He tried his best to let Jc carry on with it, but he couldn't stop the short and tiny gasp of pain he let out as the sting of the third finger came to him. Jc stopped moving his fingers immediately and used his other hand to touch Kian's cheek.

"Fuck, i'm so sorry, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" Jc asked fast and he seemed so concerned for Kian.

"No no it's fine don't stop, it just shocked me, don't worry, please" Kian replied and it was at that moment he knew he could put all of his trust into Jc, because Jc cared about him, and he could tell.

"Okay, promise?"

"Promise."

And with that, Jc slowly and carefully began moving his fingers again. It still stung a little bit, but after a few seconds the pain was gone and replaced with a small feeling of pleasure. Kian got slightly confused when he felt Jc pull his fingers out gently but when he heard the cap of the bottle pop of again he knew.

Jc made sure he put enough lube on his dick that it would be as least painful for Kian as possible, and when he was done he threw the bottle back into the drawer and lent back down to Kian.

"You ready?" Jc asked and Kian took a deep breath.

"I-I'm r-ready"

"Hey don't worry, like I said, I'll go slow okay?"

Kian made a small sound of confirmation and Jc placed his hands on Kian's hips.

He felt so nervous when the tip touched his entrance, he had so much trust in Jc though, and somehow he knew Jc would make sure he's okay, so he just closed his eyes and prepared himself.

Jc of course lent down and kissed Kian as a distraction as he slowly pressed into him. It hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, especially knowing that it was Jc doing it.

He was half way in and Kian released another small whine, Jc stopped for a moment and used one of his hands to comb through Kian's hair in an attempt to make him feel better before pushing in further.

Jc bit Kian's lip and _God_ was Kian glad that Jc was so gentle, because if he wasn't using all these distractions then Kian doesn't know how he would be doing this right now.

A few more seconds of pushing and Jc was all in. He let out a long sigh and removed his hand from Kian's hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm getting used to it" Kian replied in a breathy voice.

"Okay, don't be afraid to tell me if it hurts" He said as he pulled out slightly.

After he pulled out slightly he pushed back in, but he was still being slow and gentle as Kian had yet to fully adjust to the new feeling.

As he carried on doing this Kian felt Jc's hands wonder all over his body, starting from very bottom of his waist, and ending at the tips of his fingers, where he laced their hands together.

The pain was almost completely gone, and the way Jc's stomach was just brushing against his dick was driving him insane.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" Kian stated confidently.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

With that Jc shuffled his hips about slightly as he changed his position, before thrusting in at a different angle at a slightly faster pace making Kian flush dark red  _again_ because fuck, Kian thought, _that_ felt fucking amazing.

Jc knew that he was doing something right from the way Kian flipped his head back and moaned in pleasure. Jc then grabbed Kian's ass and pulled it towards him as he thrusted in again even harder at the same spot causing them both to moan loudly.

Each time Jc thrusted in they both moaned as if neither of them had ever experienced any kind of sexual pleasure at all before.

After a few more thrusts Jc found a steady pace and Kian wrapped his legs around Jc's torso as his dick was pushed in and out of him.

"f-fuck, fucking, fuck." Kian managed to get out between moans.

Jc couldn't even find any words to say, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he was too amazed by how stunning Kian was in every single way.

He let go of Kian's ass and grabbed his wrists before pinning them behind his head and kissing him sloppily. The kiss trailed down to Kian's neck where Jc ended up sucking multiple hickeys causing Kian to shake at his touch.

Kian's erection was pressing hard against Jc's stomach so he glided his hands over Kian's chest and grabbed it, Kian moaned even louder as he began stroking it and flicking his thumb over the tip.

"You're so, fucking, beautiful" Jc moaned out as he felt Kian's precum spread over his fingers.

"Oh fuck, J-Jc harder" He whisper-moaned as Jc hit the right spot repeatedly and stroked him at the same time. Jc felt he was getting extremely close just from listening to Kian's voice.

Jc complied and pushed in harder, Kian was so fucking close too and Jc knew it.

Jc rolled over onto his back and pulled Kian with him so he was sat on top of Jc.

"Fuck" was all Kian could say as he stared down at Jc.

Jc pushed his hips upwards so he was still thrusting into Kian and Kian let out a long, high pitch moan as he grabbed Jc's shoulders.

Kian let a small gasp out every time Jc thrusted upwards and he was so far gone that he even started moving his own hips up and down, surprising Jc a bit considering how nervous he'd been before.

Kian's small moans began to get louder and louder and Jc knew why, so he grabbed his hips and flipped them back over so he was on top and pounded into him hard and fast.

"K-Kian you, fucking, feel, so good" Jc managed to get out as he thrusted even harder into Kian's ass.

"Oh f-fuck!" Kian replied in a breathy voice that sent shivers down Jc's spine.

Letting one final moan, Kian came all over both of their stomachs as he practically screamed Jc's name.

It was only a few seconds after that Jc came inside of Kian with a loud moan of his own causing Kian's eyes to roll to the back of his head and bite his lip at the feeling.

They both panted heavily and lay there for a few moments as they caught their breath.

Finally Jc pulled out of Kian slowly and collapsed back down on top of him with a sigh.

"Fuck Jc" Kian spoke sounding still out of breath.

"Fuck indeed" Jc replied earning a little giggle from Kian.

They lay there for a few moments just enjoying each other's presence.

"Should we go home or-"

"I definitely don't want to spend the night here, so yeah" Jc said cutting Kian off with a smile.

Jc climbed off of Kian reluctantly and dragged himself off the bed in order to go turn the lights back on and clean up.

When he flicked the switch on he spotted a box of tissues and grabbed a few before pulling his boxers on and chucking Kian his. He jumped back on the bed next to kian and began cleaning himself off.

After he was clean he noticed that Kian was sat there awkwardly with his boxers in hand, and he looked embarrassed about something which made Jc sad. He didn't want Kian to have to be embarrassed about anything in front of him, and he thought he made it clear earlier that he could trust him.

Jc decided that it was probably the fact that Kian didn't want to be naked in front of him, and that was what was embarrassing, and it was kind of hurtful considering he thought Kian trusted him, so he decided he needed to let Kian know he had no reason to be embarrassed.

Jc ripped the duvet away from Kian revealing his perfect body and Kian's eyes widened.

"Jc!" Kian yelled as he face heated up again. He looked like he was going to cry, so Jc stared him straight in the eyes and kissed him passionately, making sure to grab his hair and bite his lip.

After a few seconds he pulled away and wiped _Kian's_ stomach with the tissues to clean him off.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about _anything_ around me Ki" Jc said comfortingly.

 "I- Well...." He tried but sighed and gave in. "I know, but I get nervous,  _you_ make me nervous" Kian admitted and he wanted to punch himself when he saw the look on Jc's face when he said this.

"I make you nervous?" Jc asked with sad eyes.

"It's just, well, like Meredith said. You could do so much better, I never would've thought you'd ever like me this way... Or, well you probably don't even like me that way, b-but I would never have expected you to actually waste your night with me, is all I'm saying."

Jc stared at Kian with his mouth wide open. He honestly couldn't even believe what Kian was saying.

"Kian of course I feel  _that_ way about you, I fucking _love_ you" He said causing Kian to freeze.

"Y-you... Love me?" Kian asked and Jc shook his head in disbelief.

"All this time we've been friends I've loved you Kian, I honestly don't know how you never realised. I know you don't feel the same way which is why I kept it a secret, but I guess you may as well find out now" Jc said, and now it was his turn to look away in embarrassment.

"You like,  _actually_ love me?" Kian asked and Jc swore he could feel his heart shattering.

"Yes" was all he could manage to reply.

He shouldn't have told Kian, because he knew he didn't feel the same. He should've known that it was just the alcohol that caused them to end up in bed together tonight.

"Like, more than a friend?" Kian asked just to double check and Jc couldn't take it anymore.

"J-Just stop, p-please" he choked out as the tears began pouring from his eyes, he thought he'd be able to handle Kian's rejection, but he was wrong.

Kian's eyes widened, "Oh my God Jc! No, I didn't mean it like that Jc, fuck, I love you _too_ , I didn't realise it at first, but I understand now, I'm so sorry" he said all at once before leaping towards Jc no longer caring about his nakedness and giving him a huge hug.

"Fuck, Jc I love you so fucking much, I'm sorry, please don't cry" he said taking Jc's face and pulling him into another kiss.

"Really? You.. You love me too?" Jc asked as he pulled away from the kiss. He really didn't want to be lied to, he wouldn't be able to take it if Kian lied to him.

"I promise Jc, more than anything" he replied as he gazed back into Jc's eyes longingly.

Jc was shocked, and they both smiled at each other with these stupid, loving grins spread across their faces.

They both couldn't believe how lucky they were to have each other, but nevertheless they were extremely grateful.

"I think maybe we should get going now" Jc said pulling Kian closer to him, the stupid grin still present on his face.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should" Kian replied with his usual, silly little giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, there really aren't that many Jian fan fictions so I'll definitely be writing more. Honestly comments are what motivate me so the more positive ones that I get the more motivated I will be to write more, so If you can be bothered then tell me what ya think in the comments section because it would mean a lot.
> 
> -Stay cloudy people ;)


End file.
